


Pokemon GO - On a date with me?

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, they're both nerds that run around in the middle of the night like morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's boss was ecstatic about Pokemon GO finally being released, and let Jean head out early enough that he could get the hang of not dying while trying to hunt down Pokemon.  Apparently the same can't be said for Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon GO - On a date with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fight me I started this twoooo hours ago? and here it is. I hope y'all like it

  Jean was learning, at the very least.  In the past three hours that he’d been running around outside (eternally thankful that his boss, Hanji, was just as much of a nerd as he was, and allowed him to go home as soon as he showed them that Pokemon GO had been released), he had wasted ten Pokeballs, and nearly been hit by three separate cars.  But he was learning!  Already at level 5, he had picked Team Instinct, and while he had briefly considered claiming a blank gym he had passed earlier, he had been more interested in seeing the little Gastly at the corner of his screen show up with tiny footprints.  

  He couldn’t stop grinning, looking up from his screen after every third step, changing direction periodically to attempt to get closer to his favorite Pokemon.  But...It didn’t seem to be getting closer?  Which was pretty damn frustrating, and his battery was starting to run low.  Stopping in the middle of the crumbling sidewalk, far away from any functioning streetlamps, Jean huffed in annoyance, about to grab his tiny water bottle from his pocket when he became aware of the sound of someone running.  Half a second later, he was knocked sideways with a yelp, curling up instinctively around his phone to protect it and cringing as the skin of his arm was ripped into by the crumbly concrete.

  “Oooooh, shhhhi-shoot, I’m sorry!”  His assailant hissed out, having apparently fallen backwards instead of on top of Jean (thankfully).  Jean grumbled out an acknowledgement as he sat up, brushing the dirt and gravel pieces stuck to his arm away.  Once most of the crap stuck in his arm was wiped away, he looked at the person who was now scooting closer to him with a first aid kit in hand.  Jean looked them over quickly, noting the little bits of reflective tape around the knees of their ripped jeans and all the billions of freckles that seemed splattered along the other person’s arms, frowning even as he was offered a little antiseptic wipe.

  “Thanks,” He said, tugging the little packet out of their hand, but not using it as he focused on their hat, and snickered.  “Hey Ash, where’s your Pikachu?”  Jean snarked with a laugh.  The stranger chuckled slightly as they fixed their official Pokemon League Expo cap so that the brim of the cap was facing forward again, messy dark curls spilling out from underneath the edges.

  “I’ve already caught two, if you must know,” They snarked back, wiping the screen of their own phone to show it off.  Jean leaned forward to look, letting out an appreciative hum as he saw that they had apparently caught a dozen Pokemon.  

  “You should transfer one of them to the Professor, you can get more Pikachu candy that way,” Jean suggested.  The way the stranger (a guy, Jean was pretty certain, judging by the shadow of unshaven beard on his face) gasped at Jean, as if he had suggested throwing his phone into a sewer, made it obvious that he either wouldn’t levelling up his Pokemon or he was a collector.

  “I couldn’t do that to them!  Look, they already have names, I’m attached!”  He whined with an over dramatic pout, snapping his phone back to his side.  Jean let out a snort as he got himself back on his feet, the crumpled wipe in his hand finding a new home in his pocket as he helped his stranger to his feet as well.  Jean looked around more closely as he stood, his mind turning up a blank as he tried to find familiar buildings.  With a dejected sigh (this would be the second time he’d have to close out of the game to open Google Maps and find where he was), Jean eyed up his assailant again, who was also looking around in confusion.  After a few seconds of silence and standing around like a pair of assholes, Jean decided to speak.

  “Well, Ash, would you mind if I stuck around with you?  It’s kinda sketch city here, and I dunno about you, but I’d rather walk with someone, even if they are a stranger that knocked the shit outta me two minutes ago,” Jean joked, grinning in delight as his new friend doubled over with laughter.  Usually he could only ever get Connie to laugh at his jokes, so this was a great change.

  “If you’re gonna stick with me, m’name’s Marco.  You?”

  “I’m Jean,” He pronounced it carefully, nodding as Marco correctly repeated it back.  Jean pointed in the direction that Marco had been heading, and with a sheepish nod from the other man, they continued on.  They were mostly silent, taking turns looking to watch where they were going (Marco pulling Jean back from the edge of the road when he was about to just start walking out like a moron), until Marco broke the silence.

  “So...What was your first Pokemon game?”  He asked, dark eyes flickering from the screen over to Jean’s face.

  “Uh…” Jean hesitated, feeling his face heat up at the memory of his first game.  Marco waited, eyebrows raised as he slowed to a stop, while Jean rubbed at the back of his neck.

  “It was...Hey You Pikachu,” Jean mumbled, waiting for Marco to start laughing.  But he didn’t, instead lighting up brilliantly.

  “You didn’t start with a main game, too?  I started with Pokemon Stadium, when my big brother made me play with him,” Marco started, before going into a long-winded explanation of how he had gotten his hands on a copy of nearly every Pokemon game he could.  Jean grinned as they both continued walking, their conversations soon jumping to things other than Pokemon.  Jean quickly learned that Marco could jump from one subject to the next with very little prompting, as their conversation went from Pokemon, to music (Marco adamantly saying that the crap he listened to as a teenager would forever be his favorite, no matter what would come out in the future), to the aquarium in Shingashina.  There was only a lull in the conversation as they approached a tiny Dunkin Donuts, that was still somehow open even though it was probably around 2am by Jean’s guess.

  “Hey, wanna get some coffee there?  See if they’ve got some donuts left?”  Jean asked, pointing it out to Marco.  He jumped slightly and squinted at the shop for a second, patting at his pockets before apparently finding his wallet and nodding.  Jean reached the door first, holding it open for Marco (hoping he didn’t actually blush as he felt his face heat up when Marco smiled and murmured his thanks) before slipping inside of the pleasantly warm shop.  

  The man behind the counter looked tired, and was very unprepared for two men in their early twenties to suddenly both freeze and pull out their phones, then start screaming at the top of their lungs.  The poor man wasn’t getting paid enough, trying to tune them out as they excitedly babbled over each other and aiming their phones at random places.  

  “Holy shit!  I got a Gastly!”  Jean whooped, punching the air in delight as Marco dragged him closer to look at his newly captured Eevee.

  “It’s so small, Jean!  Look at it!”  He cooed, letting Jean drag him towards the counter.  The man working glared, but silently took their orders.  Jean waved away Marco’s wallet when the total was announced.

  “It’s on me bro, don’t worry about it,” Jean said, ignoring Marco’s quiet protests.  They left the coffee shop quickly, donuts and cardboard cups in hand, much to the relief of the store’s employee.

  Soon, they were talking again, Marco easily coaxing Jean into talking much more than he usually did.  Jean hadn’t felt this comfortable talking to  _ anyone _ outside of his family in a long time, and he didn’t even mind that he had to get scraped up and slightly bloody to meet the man walking with him.  It felt like, with the sun just starting to rise, that their time would be up, like Cinderella’s fancy dress at the ball or something, and it was making Jean anxious.  Especially when Marco seemed to take notice of the lightening sky above and squinted at his phone to see the time.

  “Holy shi-I mean, shoot, it’s almost 7am,” Marco sounded guilty as he squinted at the phone, before turning an equally guilty smile to Jean.  “Can I...Get your number?  So we can plan our next Pokemon run?  And I do owe you for the coffee,” He asked, fiddling with the edge of his cap until the brim was backwards again, the fucking nerd that he was.  Jean felt himself relax as he nodded, not caring if he seemed too eager to meet up with Marco, and  _ really _ hoping that Marco meant something like an actual date.

 

  Based on the fact that, after exchanging numbers, Marco leaned down to press a kiss to Jean’s cheek, he was pretty certain the next time they’d meet up would be for an actual date.


End file.
